Tienes tu forma de caer
by Alexeiss
Summary: Caer de dos o caer solos. Un árbol. Mundos en una nube. Mundos en el agua. Ensayo y error. Caer de nuevo. [Reto para el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8, con el título propuesto por Manosfrías]
Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son mios, aunque yo los adopte y les diga hijos.

 **Tienes tu forma de caer**

Hikari se remueve inquieta, sentada en la rama de un árbol muy negro, muy brillante y muy falso. Mira hacia abajo y ve luces y ve colores y ve gente y quiere saltar.  
Quiere caer y quiere perderse de nuevo en el agua que en realidad es aire, en el río que en realidad es nube.  
Se suelta del tronco, se desprende con una torpeza casi cómica de la fricción segura del tronco sintético, pero la detiene una mano.  
Una mano pálida.  
Ella mira los ojos azules y siente miedo de repente.  
Miedo de saltar, de dejarse caer ahí donde Takeru no puede atrapar su mano.  
—Quiero caer Takeru. Lo necesito.  
El se desprende del árbol y la abraza.  
Caen.  
—No sin mi, Hikari.

...

Les toma años encontrarse.  
Takeru fue a parar al mismo mundo, al mismo continente, incluso al mismo país.  
Pero ella vive a veinte minutos y se pasan cuarenta años de su vida a veinte minutos de distancia. A una esquina doblada antes de tiempo y a un semáforo demasiado lento.  
Cuándo por fin se encuentran, se reconocen de inmediato.  
Se abrazan en la mitad de la calle, donde la gente les mira y les juzga.  
Ella llora y se aferra a su espalda.  
El la sostiene y no deja que se le escapen las lágrimas.  
—Lo siento tanto Takeru, tanto.  
El sonríe.  
Se permite besarla tan sólo una vez y sabe que sólo en ese breve instante de su vida, ha sido y será feliz.  
Luego la deja ir.  
En ese mundo los dos tienen vidas hechas y no hay espacio para gente nueva.  
Ni tiempo.

...

Sola.  
Sola en el árbol, Hikari mira hacia arriba, descifra el laberinto de ramas y piensa en Koushiro, tan fan de los laberintos y que siempre perdía a quienes más quería en ellos.  
Se le humedecen los ojos.  
Tantos mundos y tan pocas veces podía tocar el alma de Koushiro.  
Antes de darse cuenta, está envuelta en los brazos de Takeru.  
—¿Crees que lo logren alguna vez?  
Takeru se ríe y se recuesta en el árbol.  
Ella descansa en su hombro y se aferra a su mano. Respira.  
—Eso no es lo que quieres preguntarme, Hikari.  
La conoce tan bien que se siente culpable por lo que va a pedirle.  
—¿Caemos?

Y caen. Y se los tragan las luces y las nubes y las sombras bailan contentas.

...

Hikari es pequeña. Muy pequeña.  
Con algo de suerte alcanzará los nueve años.  
Le gusta ese mundo de cielo violeta, de colores contrastantes. De gente frugal.

A lo lejos, ve la ciudad a la que jamás irá y llora toda la tarde sin saber por qué.

En esa ciudad, de cielo gris, de máquinas grandes y gente ancha, Yamato llora al mismo tiempo que Hikari, en una sala de lo más parecido que hay a un hospital en ese lugar. Le acaban de decir que Takeru ha muerto.

...

Takeru la abraza y llora.  
Llora y esconde el rostro en su cuello, en su pecho.  
Ella no sabe cómo pedirle perdón, así que le deja llorar y lo besa. Y lo ama.  
Pasa tiempo infinito y tiempo fugaz.  
Y ellos se perdonan en la rama de un árbol grande, brillante y negro. Falso.

—Quiero conseguirlo Takeru. Pero quiero conseguirlo contigo.

El sonríe. Ella le seca las pestañas con besos. Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que caigan de nuevo.

Y las sombras los reciben.

...

Todo es confuso. Muy confuso. Hikari no tiene manera de saber que en este mundo, su cabeza no funciona como la del resto de las personas.

Takeru le habla y a pesar de que quiere sonreírle, de que quiere echarse en sus brazos, sólo puede mirar los colores y pestañear como mariposa cuando el se va.

Todo es muy confuso. Takeru es confuso.

...

—Lo arruino siempre, Takeru. Siempre.

Él le sostiene la mano. La obliga a aferrarse al árbol.  
Enrabiada con ella misma, con su suerte y con su pequeñez, se suelta de su mano y se deja caer sola.

Lo escucha gritar su nombre.  
Lo ve intentar alcanzar su mano.

Las sombras la atrapan, y una nube que en realidad no es nube la recibe.

Takeru, que cae, que llora, que grita el nombre de Hikari, abraza las sombras con desesperación... Pero a él se lo traga el agua.

…

Se pasa la vida sintiendo que algo le falta. Que no le corresponde su cuerpo. Que no le corresponde su lugar.  
Le dicen que toda la realeza piensa lo mismo en algún punto, pero ella lo duda.  
Tiene un jardín de girasoles, y cada girasol tiene una tonada diferente.  
Tiene un mar de cristal y tornasol que no es líquido y no es sólido.  
Tiene la belleza y la riqueza de un mundo entero a sus pies.  
Y se siente sola y vacía, por que no sabe con quién compartirlo.

Conoce a un joven sanador que trata por todos los medios curarla de su mal.

Con el tiempo sólo él quiere cuidar de ella y aunque no lo ama, sólo él le hace sentir menos perdida.

Cambia su apellido a Kido y por mucho tiempo casi puede sonreír sin que le duela estar viva.

…

—Me encontré a Jyou.

Takeru está dolido. No le mira.  
Ella se acerca y se sienta a su lado. Como el no la corre, se queda ahí.

—Tuvimos un hijo.

Takeru suspira.

—Es la primera vez que Sora me quiere en un tiempo y un espacio que comparto con Yamato.

Guardan silencio.  
Takeru la perdona.  
Ella lo ama.

Caen.

…

Hikari salta entre las rocas de colores. Flota con gracilidad y aterriza delicadamente sobre la tierra muy mullida y muy lisa.

—¿Vamos a ser muy felices juntos?

Takeru le sonríe sin verla. La escucha contenta. El también está contento desde que reconoció su voz. El tacto es suave. Le gusta la piel de Hikari.

—Vamos a serlo si tu hermano deja que te cases con un ciego. Un ciego pobre.

Ella lo codea, lo regaña entre risas y le cuenta de rocas de colores, de un lugar en el que las cosas demoran mucho en caer y de algo llamado cielo y algo llamado luna. Según ella, tienen tres. Dos muy grandes, y una pequeña que les hace cosquillas.

…

—No lo conseguimos.

Está frustrada. Pero no lo suficiente como para irse sin él. Eso no lo va a repetir jamás.

—Pero estuvimos cerca.

Ella se ríe. Él la observa.

—Me gustó Miyako. Era tan feliz con Taichi...

—Fue extraño. Casi tanto como la Mimi feliz con Ken.

Hablaron de todo y de todos. De los que habían encontrado, de los que habían faltado, de los que no habían sido felices esa vez.

—¿Crees que lo logremos en algún espacio? ¿En algún tiempo?

Takeru guarda silencio. No la mira. Ella teme, pero él la sostiene.

—Y si no lo hacemos, quiero seguir cayendo contigo.

Y tomándola por sorpresa, la abraza y caen. Y caerán hasta que lo logren o hasta que se les acaben las ramas para saltar.

...

Viene de la mezcla de muchas cosas, la vida y el título que me tocó. Takari. Raro. Chimultrufia y micrófonos.


End file.
